memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter Eight
John is working on breaking out of the cell, when he hears footsteps and he closes the panel and he walks up to the force field and sees Typhuss. I guess you've come to beat the hell out of me again? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No, I'm letting you go, you are free, I'm fighting Black Siren's control over me says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Typhuss she used a Wraith it's not an easy fight come on we're getting you out of here John says as he looks at Typhuss. John is carrying Typhuss to the doors as he pushed John back and gets out a Romulan disruptor. Typhuss what are you doing with that? John asked as he puts his hands up. Typhuss smirks. I have to destroy the data I got for her, now get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss takes out the vial he took from Starfleet Headquarters and gives it to John. John knocks Typhuss out to make it look like he had to fight his way to the entrance. Typhuss walks in and looks at Black Siren and informed her of Admiral Martin's escape. Admiral Martin has escaped says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. How? Earth Two Laurel says as she looks at him. He rubbed his jaw and explained. He knocked me out and got away says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. The alarm sounds and they see Team Arrow show up. Deal with them Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. As you wish says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel then walks away to put his suit on. A few mintues later Typhuss walks out in his suit and heads towards Team Arrow. At a far building Thea gets out a particle rifle that is apart and she puts it together remembering what Will taught her on how to put it together and she gets the scope on it and sets it to kill and looks through the scope and sees the team approach Typhuss. Red Arrow we're here to take you down this your last chance surrender or we will not show you no mercy Green Arrow says as he looks at him. He snickers. All right, I surrender, help me please says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow, Black Canary (Laurel), Black Canary (Dinah Drake) and Spartan. Then the Wraith appears and throws them around like rag dolls and turns Typhuss evil again and he goes to Team Arrow and fights them as he broke Green Arrow's arm and then throws him back and then breaks Spartan's nose and then hits him with a shock arrow and then hits Black Canary with a rope arrow on her mouth to prevent her from using her cry and then punches her in the stomach and then looks at Black Canary (Dinah). Typhuss I don't want to fight you but I will defend myself if I have to Dinah says as she spins her bow staff. Typhuss looks at her. Please help me I don't want to do this or anything that Earth Two Laurel wants, don't you see that I need help, I don't want to die or fight you says Typhuss as he looks at Dinah, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Huntress and Oracle. Typhuss turns evil and smirks at her and gets out his arrow and shot her in the shoulder and then kicks her and prepares to deliver the final blow when a energy blot strikes him in the back and he falls to the ground and Dinah sees Admiral Martin and a security team of MACOs. You all right? John asked as he looks at her. She nods at him. But the team needs medical attention Dinah says as she looks at him. Black Siren sees this and activates the self-destruct system and beams away with Asgard technology. Martin to Enterprise beam Admiral Kira to sickbay tell Doctor Crusher to have the force field restrains on him and no matter what she does not release him Admiral Martin says as he contacts the Enterprise. Acknowledged Admiral Captain Kadan says over the com. Admiral Kira beams away as Admiral Martin and the MACOs helped Team Arrow out of the base before it explodes into a thousand pieces.